Transparent Answer
by kuroisora013
Summary: "If I were able to get even a little bit closer to the answer, then these days could've continued forever." Kagamine Rin,anak yang bodoh,dan suka melipat hasil tesnya menjadi origami-burung,dan kagamine len,cowok yang pintar,tapi tidak mempunyai teman. inspired by Transparent Answer by IA. mind to R&R? two-shot.


_"Outside the window, there's nothing that I wish for._

_Because I'll already know what will happen._

_"Hey, if that's how it is, then that's really boring."_

_You always seemed so cheerful.__."_

* * *

**Transparent Answer.**

Disclaimer ;

**Vocaloid**,**Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

Inspired by** Toumei Answer / Transparent Answer,IA**

Pairing : Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len.

Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

Rated : T

_Happy Reading._

* * *

Seperti biasanya, sama seperti hari yang lain. Tak ada yang berubah dalam hari-hari ini. Hanya secarik kertas ujian yang menunjukkan angka 100 di dalamnya. Hari-hariku terus berjalan,tanpa ada hal yang spesial di setiap jam,menit,detiknya.

**Sekolah.** Ya,salah satu hal yang paling membosankan dalam hidupku. Atau mungkin hidupku lah yang membosankan?. Meskipun aku ini bisa dibilang murid yang pintar,sih. Mungkin, terlihat menyenangkan. Dipuji guru,dipuji teman, dipuji semua orang. terlihat menyenangkan,bukan?

Mungkin iya bagimu, tapi bagiku?

Tidak.

* * *

Di kelas,_seperti biasa_,aku tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran. Langit terlihat jauh lebih menarik dari penjelasan guru dan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan ini. Kupandangi langit itu,banyak sekali burung-burung berkicauan dan berterbangan. Ah, andai aku sebebas burung itu. Terbang,bebas. Meskipun tak menentu arahnya, tapi kau bisa bebas, dan tak terjerat oleh kehidupan monoton seperti ini.

Saat sedang melamunkan hal apa saja yang terlintas dipikiranku, tiba-tiba pintu kelas tergeser.

"GREEK!"

Muncul seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna _honey-blonde,_ memakai 4 jepitan rambut berwarna putih. Dia ngos-ngosan,seperti habis dikejar-kejar hantu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kagamine Rin? hmm. Dia duduk disebelahku ya? aku tidak ingat.

"maafkan aku karena aku terlambat,sensei!"

"ah,ya sudah,cepat sana duduk!"

"baik,sensei. terima kasih!"

Gadis ini pun datang menuju ke bangku sebelahku yang kosong. Ternyata memang benar, dia orang yang duduk di bangku itu. Sepertinya dia jarang masuk. Ah,mau dia jarang masuk atau sering masuk juga tak ada hubungannya denganku. Berpikir begitu, aku melanjutkan lamunanku yang agak terganggu oleh gadis tadi.

"Baiklah,hasil tes minggu lalu akan saya bagikan hari ini! bagi yang disebutkan namanya,silahkan maju ke depan dan mengambil kertas hasil tes nya." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei,sambil merapikan kertas tes itu.

"Kagamine Len! bagus! nilaimu tidak pernah menurun. Belajar terus,ya! pertahankan nilai dan ranking mu sekarang." puji Kiyoteru-sensei,sama seperti setiap dia membagikan hasil tesku. Kata-kata yang membosankan.

Setelah melihat hasil tes ku, seperti biasa,aku mendapat..

100.

ya,100. Nilai yang sempurna. Selalu saja sempurna. Angka yang membosankan,selalu saja ada di kertas tes ku. Mungkin aku terlihat sombong,dan cuek. Ya,itu sebabnya aku tidak memiliki teman. Yah, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti "pertemanan" dan sebagainya. Teman hanya seseorang yang hanya meninggalkanmu disaat kau sudah tak berguna. Memuakkan.

"Kagamine Rin! nilaimu ini...! Kau harus lebih tekun belajar!"

Aku melihatnya membungkukkan badannya,dan membawa kertas tesnya. Samar-samar terlihat angka 56 di pojok kanan atas. Dengan agak muram,dia duduk sambil menatap kertas tes nya.

"ahahaha! kebodohanku memang sudah tidak bisa diatasi lagi!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Setelah itu, dia melipat kertas tesnya menjadi origami- burung.

"sangat membosankan,ya! Daripada memandangi sesuatu yang membosankan,aku merubahnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan menarik! hahaha!" katanya sambil menunjukkan origami burung itu kepadaku. Aku hanya terheran,memandangi origami itu sebentar,dan membalikkan mukaku.

* * *

_"KRRIIIINNGGGG." _

_"ah,akhirnya jam istirahat."_ gumamku.

Selagi anak yang lain hendak pergi ke kantin sekolah,aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kelas.  
Kulihat lagi kertas tes tadi,melihat angka 100 di kertas itu. Angka yang sempurna,ya? Kurobek kertas tes tadi. Robekan-robekan kertas itu pun memenuhi lantai dibawah mejaku. Ku ambil robekan kertas yang ada angka 100 nya.

"Hei! kau **_Kagamine Len_**,ya?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyapaku. Itu Rin.

"hm,ya,aku**_ Kagamine Len_**. Kenapa?" jawabku dengan nada yang dingin.

"ah,jadi memang benar,kita mempunyai nama keluarga yang sam-E-eh?! itu kan kertas tes tadi,kan? kenapa jadi di robek-robek seperti itu?" tanya Rin dengan ekspresi terheran,sambil melihat robekan-robekan kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"yah,karena aku bosan melihat angka 100 di kertas itu. Hanya itu saja." jawabku sambil membuang secarik kertas yang ada angka 100 tadi.

"heee... kalau aku jadi kau,kertas itu akan ku buat jadi origami burung! seperti yang tadi! akan terlihat menyenangkan,lho. Kau harus mencobanya juga , ya! yasudah! sampai nanti,Len-kun!" Rin pun pergi keluar kelas.

_"origami burung,ya? hmm,menarik."_

_._

_._

_"KRIIIIINGGGG.!"_

bel masuk sudah berbunyi, kelas sudah menjadi ramai lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

-skip-

"Baiklah anak,anak. Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Sampai bertemu besok!"

Ya,sekolah telah usai. Aku segera membereskan buku-buku ku yang ada di meja,setelah selesai,aku memasukkannya dalam tas dan menjinjingnya. Tiba-tiba,ada yang menyapaku. Itu Rin.

"hei,Len-kun! bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? jalan menuju rumah kita sama jalurnya,kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang ceria itu.

"hmm,boleh juga. Bagaimana kau tau kalau jalan menuju rumah ku dan rumahmu sama jalurnya?"

"hmm,kalau itu,aku sering melihat mu waktu pagi. Tapi karena aku tidak mengenalmu,jadi aku tidak menyapamu. hehehe." jawabnya sambil menjinjing tasnya sambil berjalan.

"ahh,_souka_.." jawabku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya,_sih._

Pada waktu itu,kami membicarakan banyak hal. Pada pertama kalinya, ada yang bisa membuatku tertawa lepas. Tak kusangka aku dapat tertawa seperti ini.

"ah,ini jalan ke rumahku. Kita pisah disini ya,jaa nee,Len-kun!" ucap Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku,dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

"hm,jaa!" aku menjawabnya dengan singkat,dan membalas lambaian tangan Rin.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membuka tasku. Dan setelah ku lihat di dalamnya,ada sesuatu disitu. Aku menemukan sebuah origami,origami burung. dan setelah kubuka,didalamnya tertulis cara untuk membuat origami bangau. Dan dipojok kiri bawah, aku melihat ada sebuah tulisan :

_"Lain kali dijadikan origami saja ya, jangan dirobek! _

_from : Kagamine Rin"_

_"hihi,anak yang cukup menarik." _batinku.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author's corner (?)

fic pertama sayaa~ ;w;b mohon maklum kalau rada abal.

maaf juga kalau ada typo,gak nyambung,gaje,dsb. dan juga- maaf kalau fic ini agak pendek. ;w;

mind to R&R? arigatou! :D


End file.
